Pensando en ti
by Valenny
Summary: Hermione tiene sus dudas acerca de lo que siente. ¿Podrá descubrirlo? One-Shot R/Hr.


¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Hi everyone.

Bueno… un One-shot, de la pareja de Ron & Hermione. Bueno, no suelo escribir mucho de ellos, pero quería dedicarles algo.

Se me ocurrió escuchando el otro día un tipo de documental sobre Harry Potter, y dijeron que las amigas de Hermione no eran muy buenas, porque no le ayudaban con Ron (en especial Ginny), etc… Y me dio que pensar, porque para mí Hermione nunca lo confesó, ni siquiera a ella misma se lo admitía. Así que este fic trata sobre eso.

Dedicaré este fic a mi queridísima amiga Harummy, que aunque me salga algo horrible, siempre me complace. Amante de Ronald Weasley, para hacerla renegar un ratito.

¡Seré feliz con sus reviews! Por favor, sus opiniones es lo más importante para esta humilde historia. GRACIAS POR LEER.

Valenny.

* * *

**Pensando en ti**

Ya era tarde, la luna amenazaba con aparecer y ocultar al sol, mientras este disfrutaba sus últimos momentos acomodándose a lo largo de las montañas, como si estuviese a punto de descansar luego de un largo día, acariciando con sus rayos a las aguas a su alrededor. Estaba en los jardines, leyendo un libro _muggle_ que sus papás se habían tomado la molestia de enviárselo, se divirtió mucho imaginándose la idea de su mamá siendo espantada por la lechuza que se ofrecieron a comprar para mantener su contacto con el de ella.

En fin, era lo que menos le preocupaba en estos momentos, ya no tenía mucho tiempo para estar afuera porque estaba oscureciendo, pero tampoco no podía estar adentro, no quería estar adentro, era como estar en un terremoto de chismes, amoríos, amistades, alegrías y tristeza, en cambo afuera, era todo tan tranquilo y pacífico que difícilmente uno no podía comprender como dos lugares tan distintos pueden estar tan cerca. Mientras que, en el gobierno de Lord Voldemort era todo lo contrario. En realidad, eso aturdía bastante, la conmoción de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio se tornaba más y más grande y nadie parecía dar cuenta de ello, todos parecían tan calmados...como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días en Hogwarts. Pero no era así...era algo nuevo, algo extrañamente original, que cambiaba la esencia que normalmente se sentía en ese ambiente.

Pero, ¿ya para qué tomarse la molestia de pensar en esas cosas?, tal vez, si con suerte sobrevivía a esa opresión a la que por supuesta estaba dispuesta a oponerme, habría demasiado tiempo por delante como para pensar en eso, en el gobierno de quien sabe quien más, en la vida, en la muerte misma. De lo que pasó y lo que pasará, de lo pasado y futuro.

Ahora no quería eso, quería pensar, quería pensar lo que pasa ahora, el colegio, los amigos... ¿Amigos? Sí, podría decirse que tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos. Ahí estaba Harry, que aunque él trataba de fingirlo, estaba más confundido que nunca, creyendo en una u otra cosa. Seguía conmigo, aunque él y yo estemos peleados, sé que trataba de disimularlo...pero sé que Harry preferiría pasar tiempo con el bromista, riéndose con él, en fin, era su mejor amigo. Pero él hecho que aún esté conmigo...significa que su amistad hacia mi es sincera, porque también es mi mejor amigo. Y Ginny, ella me apoyaba en lo que fuera, siempre estaría para mi y eso me lo ha dejado bien claro, Ginny...cuando podría tener la oportunidad, se hace la ciega ¡Ambos se hacen los ciegos, son insoportables! Aunque, no puedo hablar demasiado porque yo también estoy... ¿Confundida?

Ahora, solo le queda cabeza para pensar él. ¿Pero que diablos estás pensando Hermione Granger? Pero...diablos, era inútil ¡Inútil! Porque ella también estaba harta, harta de si misma. Harta de negárselo...es que ya no podía más...porque si ella aconsejaba a otras personas que se dieran cuenta de la actitud de ellos mismos, no seguía su propio consejo. Tal vez era eso, no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar de que...ha...era difícil.

Pasó rápidamente las páginas de su libro, se levantó y se dirigió al castillo. Aunque no quería entrar...tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Algún día al menos, caminó con su vista aun pegada al libro, estaba en la puerta. Sentí...algo extraño, algo que debía hacer. Claro, estaba más claro que el agua, solo que quería hacerse la tonta de no saber lo que sucede. _Pero no te puedes engañar a ti misma_, pensó. Suficientes crímenes cometes engañando a los demás.

La razón por la que había salido del castillo, por la que había pasado leyendo ese libro horas, y hasta el momento no sabía de qué trataba, salvo de magia. Vaya que estaba perdida. _¿Cuándo he dicho eso de un libro?_ Es increíble…

¡Hermione! No te puedes salir del tema, no ahora. Céntrate. Vamos. Di un paso hacia atrás, levemente aturdida. Y un recuerdo me llegó a la mente, algo que hasta ahora no lo había analizado con cuidado, pero sabía que ya era hora:

_Estaban en la biblioteca, hablando bajo para que la señora Pince no los escuchara, y mejor aún, no los regañara encolerizada. _

—_Por favor Ron, ambos se están haciendo daño —dijo por enésima vez, mientras trataba de recoger sus libros—. ¡Oye! ¿Podrías siquiera escucharme?_

—_Sí, Hermione, te escucho —contestó cansado—. Pero, por favor. Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces…_

—_Sólo nueve — repuso ella, cortante._

—_Bueno, nueve. ¡Pero al fin al cabo es que ya lo has hecho! —exclamó gruñendo—. Y ya te contesté, no-voy-a-decirle. Ya te dije lo que harás —concluyó testarudamente._

_¡Pero es que está mal! Yo no voy a decirle a Harry que Parvati le dijo a Dean, que le dijo a Seamus, que Hagrid… ¿qué, como era?_

_Ron resopló. _

—_¿Sabes? No importa, luego te digo ahora más bien debo pensar en como evitar a Harry en esta salida a Hogsmeade…_

—_Ron…_

—_No hables, porque tú haces lo mismo con Viktor Krum. Siempre tratas de evadirlo. Como quisiera yo encontrármelo…_

—_¡Es que es insoportable! Siempre me lo cruzo, y para variar, lleva su cola de grupo de chicas locas simplemente porque son fans. Me tiene harta._

—_Entonces, déjame pelearme con él en paz._

_Ya había recogido todos sus libros, y se estaban preparando para salir._

—_Bueno, como quieras. ¡Pero luego no digas que no te advertí!_

_Ron hizo un ademán de quien no quiere la cosa, y se encaminó para la salida. Cuando de pronto oyó una caída de libros en su detrás._

—_Ay, Hermione… —dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros— Creo que deberías practicar más… —Hermione, quien recogía los libros al igual que él, lo fulminó con la mirada—… de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Cosas como esa solo para el estúpido de Malfoy._

_Hermione sonrió, en un intento de recoger el último libro, sus cabezas se habían chocado. Ambos profirieron aullidos de dolor. Levantaron la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Quedaron contemplándose los ojos por varios segundos, examinándolos por completo. Y aunque estaba nerviosa, pudo notar sus pecas, su larga nariz, y con mayor atención, sus ojos azules. Parecía un cielo encerrado en una bola de cristal, que eran sus ojos. No tardó en recorrer toda su cara, hasta sus labios. Le pareció una tontería lo que estaba haciendo, pareció que Ron estaba pensando lo mismo. Se quedaron así, pero no supieron por cuanto tiempo._

_Porque la señora Pince llegó gritando hasta donde estaban._

—_¡Ruido aquí!_

_Ambos despertaron y salieron disparados para fuera, con los libros apenas seguros en sus manos. Se miraron, ambos tenían las caras coloradas, Ron en silencio le entregó todos los libros que había recogido y se dirigió hacía quién sabe donde._

Tal vez, ése fue el preciso momento. O tal vez no. Tal vez… no hubo preciso nada, pero el tiempo en el que Harry y Ron estuvieron peleados, y en su intento por reconciliarlos tanto uno como otro. Todas esas tardes solas que pasó con Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos. Quizás ahí fue cuando empezó… ¿todo?

Pero era diferente, diferente a lo que Ginny sentía por Harry, porque Ginny lo admitía, y le contó a ella todo. Pero ella… era distinta, no podía, no pudo aceptarlo… jamás. Y si no pudo aceptarlo ¿Cómo se lo contaría a alguien?

¿Cómo podía gustarle? ¡Por favor! Se porto mal cuando lo conoció…, tenía sucia la nariz. Se portó como tonto cuando creyó que _Crookshanks____, o cuando se peleó con Harry, o cuando se enojó simplemente porque ella fuera al baile con Viktor… o algo más, ¡eso no interesaba!, o cuando le mandaba una carta a éste, o… por la sencilla razón de salir con… Lavender._

___Y… vamos de nuevo, a lo mismo Hermione. Estaba segura, por lo menos ahora lo estaba, miró sus zapatos y a la entrada del castillo, por una milésima de segundo pensó en correr. ¿Correr para qué? Escapar de sí misma. Pero bueno, esta más claro que el agua, ¡acéptalo ya!_

_Estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley._

___Respiró profundamente, para luego exhalar despacio. Entró caminando hacia dentro del castillo, pasó por los pasillos, las escaleras y demás. Quería entrar a la sala común, quería entrar a su dormitorio y quedarse dormida. No quería pensar, y había procesado bastante. Pasaba por el pasadizo secreto que usaba para llegar más rápido…_

___Cayó de espaldas, hacia el suelo. Le dolía la nariz, había chocado con algo. Levanto la cabeza, era Ron. ¡El colmo! Lo que le faltaba, sí._

—¡Hermione! —exclamó al ver quién era.

Hermione resopló, sobándose la nariz, que ahora sangraba. Al ver que seguía tirada en el suelo, la ayudó a levantarla.

—Lo siento, no vi por donde iba…

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —musitó adolorida. La nariz seguía sangrándole.

—Me gustaría arreglártela, pero te la empeoraría —explicó haciendo una mueca—. Pero si quieres, puedo intentar…

—No, gracias —dijo tajante—. Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

—¡Espera! —llamó.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Ohm, yo…

De lo lejos, se escuchaba unos pasos que venían presurosos. También unos llamados apenas audibles, pero se escuchó: _«Ro-Ro»_. Los pasos se oían cada vez más.

—Creo que ya tienes alguien con quién hablar, adiós Ron.

Se marchó sin decir más, con la nariz alta, ya arreglada por ella misma. Se cruzó con Lavender (quién por cierto la miró mal). Llegó hacia su dormitorio y se tiró a la cama. En menos de una hora por fin había aceptado que le gustaba Ron. Claro, eso era. Pensar, cuestionarse, errar, tropezar, darse cuenta… pero eso pasa cuando… _Pienso en ti_.


End file.
